An optical disk device of this type plays back and records data by loading an optical disk such as a CD or a DVD on a tray and rotating it. In recent years, a rotational speed of the optical disk has been increasing and wind noise (air noise) thereof has been a problem. For example, a device disclosed in JP-A-2003-178570 tries to solve the problem with its structure of a tray.
The tray of JP-A-2003-178570 includes a portion for loading an optical disk, and a front portion and a rear portion around the loading portion at a one-step higher level. From a middle of the loading portion (a center of rotation of the optical disk) to a part of the rear portion, an opening for an optical pickup is formed. At an edge of the opening, a sloping surface is formed so as to form a space increasing from the optical disk toward the opening in order to prevent air noise generated by the rotation of the optical disk.